Science vs Myths
by Iris-Stephenie
Summary: Lara Croft has got tired of the adventures she has already had.She seeks the most challenging thing in the world;something that might kill her.She wants something different from all her previous experiences until she comes across the characters that want a game too.


I do not own anyone in this story.

Prologue

Lara sat in her chair, staring at her mother's photo."The line between our myths and truth is fragile and blurry "she whispered.

"How about closing this book forever? No more adventures, artifacts or those stupid thralls. I wish you were here father!"

"That's it!"

She stood up putting her twin silver pistols in a small elaborate antique case. This was her decision; not to do anything for a whole week. She needed a new start. Something that strongly urged her to live. "What is it that I don't have in my life? THAT'S what I must seek. Something more than wolves tearing me apart or killing the Sun Queen." She told herself aloud in her cultured British accent.

She decided to leave the magnificent Croft Manor and spend a day "NORMALLY" like the rest of people. She began coming down the long stairs slowly and elegantly, her hand rubbing against the large wooden banister. Zip watched her in distance. "Nothing can defeat her. Pride drips from her like a huge amount of raindrops from the clouds.A true aristocrat yet different from the others. She never has enough; even if only one organ of her body works, she keeps going. I sometimes forget that she's just a "She". What I mean is that as a woman she's too independent and never pays that attention to men, but right now…Oh my God she's not equipped. I've gotten used to seeing her with at least 2 guns and right now she looks naked to me! I have to understand what's with her…"

"Where are ya going?"Zip asked impatiently.

"Well, if it really concerns you I'm gonna have a little FUN."

"Without anything?"

"I don't suppose it's a crime,is it?"

Zip didn't he did, she would sweep heedless like shooting him with a machine gun. Instead, he tried to keep himself busy with a pile of work.

Lara began walking in her gardens letting the cool breeze touch her face. What was wrong with her really?To find the answer, first of all she had to leave the Croft called Samantha and spoke with her for a told her that they had a party and she could join if she wanted to."A great idea!"she answered didn't changed her was wearing an olive top with a pair of military pants and well-heeled black boots.

Sam greeted her warmly. They sat and talked for a quarter.

"So…What have you been doing since Yamatai?"

"Oh,four years have passed since things,different relics,different documents."

"Well I knew you'd be a great explorer one day!"

"Sam it's not just that. I want something more challenging and yet more I like archaeological adventures so much,I do but just look around takes 5 years to find a simple small document let alone somewhere mute with mythical inhabitants."Lara said bitterly.

"Lara stop it!These are not your 're the one who died for and rest for a while.I'm sure you'll return to normal again."

"Would you like to dance?"A man asked her.

"No,thank you." She said and left the kept walking and got as far as she saw children playing in front of their also saw an eagle opening its wings and cutting the air through the limitless decided to follow the eagle just for would it lead her?

After 3 hours,she sat in a café. It was 10 looked at the was left was…A book.

Now she understood what was wrong with …She hadn't read them for a long time. It was a book that woke Lara up,brought her back to life, made blood run in her veins, inspired her, broke her hadn't read a book to revive her love for Archaeology.

"Let's see what it is."It didn't matter what it all,it was a book. She began devouring the through the pages, she understood it was about wasn't that interested in Biology but her marks in it were came across a page with this title:B.O.W(Bio Organic Weapons)

She wanted to close the book but something stopped else could she do miles away from home?She'd better stick to this something wrapped her thoughts.

"What would you like to have?"the waiter asked.

"Just a coffee, please."

She kept reading and got some information about different kinds of viruses. She remembered something that happened four years ago. She and Linda were in Linda's house preparing to go to Scandinavia to look for a priceless relic and the TV was on. The news said something about the infected people in Lanshiang, didn't have time for all the details and they left quickly."Oh, by the way where's that relic we found?As soon as I get home I'll start doing all the things I once left,those documents,those much work to do!How could I ever forget?"

She drank her paying the money,she got out.

"B.O.W s are a global 's something that once you get into you can't get out."She thought.

Suddenly ,she saw some men quickly going somewhere.A box fell from the hands of one of them.

"One of them fell"

"It doesn't move your ass and hurry!"

"But these are if someone finds them?"

"No one will!We have to itself will clean this area by 11."

"But…"

"Hurry up asshole, don't make me shoot you…"

Lara had already heard them. After they went, she picked up the box.


End file.
